


Art: Oh...Brother...

by apyewackety



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, POV, Pseudo-Incest, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Just a bit of Thorki porn.





	Art: Oh...Brother...

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how well the POV angle works on this sketch but you get an up close and personal view of the action so, that's something I guess.


End file.
